My New Life
by IYGU
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata had always been interested in art. There wasn't a day that she went without sketching. When she moved to Konoha, she found herself loving art more than ever..thanks to one Shukaku Gaara. Gaara x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-Hello readers! This is my first Naruto fic!_

**My New Life**

Gaara x Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata had always been interested in art. There wasn't a day that she went without sketching. When she moved to Konoha, she found herself loving art more than ever…thanks to one Shukaku Gaara.

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. **

Hyuuga Hinata sat near her windowsill, a sketchbook and pencil in hand. On the page she was currently on, was a picture of a girl in chains. The light-purpled eyed teen stared at the page with evidence of tears in her eyes.

(Flashback)

"Hinata?" A masculine voice called to the dark-blue haired girl.

"_Yes father?" Replied Hinata, as she entered his study. She took a seat on the black-leathered couch._

"_Do you like it here? In the city?" Her father took a seat next to her. _

_Hinata, not knowing the reason for this sudden question nodded slowly. _

"_I hope you understand," Mr. Hyuuga started, a look of worry and regret in his eyes, "We're moving Hinata." _

"_W-what?" The light purpled-eyed girl stood up, legs shaking. "Why?" She asked. _

"_Well… I found a better job… in another town…" Hyuuga Hiashi continued, "You must understand." _

"_B-but, I have friends here!" Hinata shook her head rapidly. _

"_You could find more friends in that town. Your cousin Neji will be there and also your uncle." Hiashi sighed. _

"_But!" _

"_Hinata. I made up my mind. We are moving ok? This is for the well-being of our family." Her father cut her off. _

_Hinata stared at her father and then broke into a run towards her room. _

"_Hinata…" _

(Present time)

Hinata sighed as she put the sketchbook down. There is no chance that she can convince her father to stay. She started packing, heart heavy.

Next morning she had called her friends, telling them of the bad news. They were extremely upset. They had decided to visit this afternoon. Hinata smiled the whole entire time, happy to have such wonderful friends. However, she was leaving them.

"Hinata!" Her father called from downstairs. "Time to go!"

"W-what?" Hinata was shocked. She didn't know she was moving right after breakfast! B-but her friends! She ran downstairs, suitcase in hand. "Father!"

""Yes?" Her father asked, while handing a list of things to take to a mover.

"I didn't know we were moving at this time…" Hinata felt upset.

"Sorry Hinata. My job starts right tomorrow morning. We couldn't make it if we went at night." Hiashi frowned. "Did you plan anything?"

"Yes…My friends were coming over this afternoon…" The dark-haired girl informed, legs weak.

"Hinata… Call them and cancel. We have to go right now." Her father had a look of apology and handed her his cell phone.

Tears were about to burst, but she held them back. "Yes father…" She started dialing.

Later, Hinata was in her father's convertible, staring out the window, remembering the disappointed and upset voices of her friends. She was not going to see them for a while.

"Hinata, you can visit them." Hiashi was upset that his daughter had taken this unexpected move so hard.

His daughter continued staring outside the car window, like a lifeless puppet.

"I can get you a new set of paint." Her father continued, trying to cheer her up. He wanted his daughter to continue the Hyuuga family tradition, which was to fight. Although he was upset of her interest in art, he wanted her to be happy.

"No thanks…" Came a small whisper.

"How about a visit to the Grand Art Museum?" Hiashi tried again. She loved that place. If she said no, then he doesn't know what to do.

"No thanks…" She replied with the same monotone voice.

He sighed and concentrated on the road.

Hinata discovered that unfamiliar things came in view. And then a sign that said, "You are leaving Suta-raito City." That was the city she was born in. Now she was leaving her long time old friends and going to an unfamiliar place.

Her mother had died a long time ago when she was 3. Now she's 15, which means it was almost 12 years ago. Hiashi had a lot of time for Hinata and gave her his love. However, since her mother died, he was a lot less like the father she knew. Now he's a workaholic who is more worried about work then her.

Her father actually works harder to live a happy life with Hinata. But, his plan backfired when he worked extra hours, seeing less of his daughter.

Eventually, Hinata could see the outline of her new home, Konoha.

_A/N- Ok, so this is the first chapter of My New Life. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I appreciate all the reviews I received! So here it is people! Chapter two of **My New Life**! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Shukaku Gaara stared outside the clear window. This was a habit, since he had nothing else to do, in other words, he's bored. His sister, Temari, went shopping with her teenaged friends, who seemed extremely annoying to him. Kankuro, his older brother, was on the computer, chatting with his friends nonstop.

A car rolled into the driveway of the neighboring house. A moving truck was parked beside the sidewalk. There was a sign on the lawn that had SOLD painted on it.

"New neighbors." Gaara mumbled, annoyed. First he rids of the last neighbors and now, here comes another.

His siblings and him lived alone since their parents died a year ago. Since they were old enough for jobs, they didn't need to go into an orphanage.

Temari's job was at the _Konoha Boutique_, where you have perfumes, cologne, and everything else that fits into the category of who-cares?

Kankuro's job was at the food court, in the _Shinobi Mall_. To be more specific, he worked at the oh-so-healthy _McDonalds_.

Gaara however… Well, he's the jack-of-all trade. He works anywhere and gets fired anywhere. But, he has one job he _always _keeps and _never_ gets fired from it. Well, it's more like he can't.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Gaara!" Shouted the oh-so-familiar voice of his oh-so-nice brother, Kankuro.

"What?" The red-haired teen replied, quite loudly, with a hint of annoyance.

"Get the door!" Kankuro shouted back.

Gaara muttered a, "Whatever," and headed towards the old mahogany door. He opened the door, with an indifferent face.

He peered into the face of evil, an innocent little girl with a nervous look on her face with an innocent pie in her innocent hands. Did he forget to mention innocent?

"H-hi." She was jumpy.

"…" He glared at her.

"Err… Uhh… Hello… We…I just moved next door, so…err… I'm suppose to greet the ne-neighbors…" The girl with dark-blue hair pushed the pie in his arms.

"…." Gaara took the pie and slammed the door.

2000000000000000000000000000000000000000006

Hinata stared at the slammed door. "Your…welcome…" She mumbled. Her new neighbors aren't very nice are they?

She walked to her door and pulled out her key. She looked at all the keys. Car. Diary. Basement. Don't know. Don't know. …Plastic toy key? Where'd that come from? Attic. Aha. Door!

The light-purple eyed girl inserted the silver key and turned. The door clicked open. She pushed in. The unfamiliar creak of the door rang out.

"I'll never get used to this." She sighed. She took off her shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor and headed to the living room. Hiashi was unpacking some of his antiques.

"Hinata!" Her father called. Hinata walked over to her father.

"Yes?" She asked, watching her father continue unpacking.

Her father held up a box and her luggage. "Your stuff," He said, "Your room is upstairs." He finished, pointing at the oak staircase.

"Ok." Hinata picked up her luggage in one hand and the box in another. She walked upstairs, a bit wobbly.

When she finally reached her room, she sighed and plopped her stuff on her bed.

The dark-haired girl examined her new room. It had one window, one desk, one bed and mattress, one closet, and a very plain lamp on a very plain oak bedside drawer.

"Too plain." Hinata stared, arms crossed. She pulled out several cans of paint and a set of paintbrushes.

An hour later, she was not in a white room, with white plainness, but a room that's light purple with dark purple butterflies, painted delicately.

"That's better." She smiled and wiped off a purple smudge on her cheek. Hinata sighed and let herself fall onto the soft and fluffy….

"OW." She rubbed her back. Ok, so maybe not so soft and fluffy. "What is down there?" She peered under the clean sheets to see a mattress that looked 100 years old.

Hinata digged into her boxe of stuff. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she pulled out several paintings. "I gotta hang these up." She grinned and placed them back, waiting for the walls to dry.

Afterwards, the Hyuuga teen walked out of the room and decided to tell her father of this back-breaker.

20000000000000000000000000000000000000006

At last, Kankuro was off the computer! Once Gaara came into the living room with the pie, his brother snatched it away and walked to the kitchen. The red-haired teen walked over to the computer and took a seat on the wheeled-chair.

He logged onto MSN.

Gaara examined his online contacts. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke were online. Everyone else was offline.

_**Test tomorrow! Oh no! says: sup Gaara? **_

"Naruto." Gaara stared at the screen. He replied.

_**Gaara says: Just talking. **_

_**Test tomorrow! Oh no! says: your screen name is so plain man.**_

_**Gaara says: I don't care.**_

_**Test tomorrow! Oh no! says: c'mon Gaara!**_

_**Gaara says: Whatever. You're annoying. **_

_**Test tomorrow! Oh no! says: XP**_

_**Are you happy now? says: how about this? **_

_**Test tomorrow! Oh no! says: ur hilarious.**_

_**Are you happy now? Says: Kankuro's back. Seeya tomorrow. **_

_**(Are you happy now? Has logged out.) **_

His older brother shoved Gaara off the chair.

"Don't do that." Gaara glared at him and pushed him off harder. Kankuro landed with a thud.

"Bastard…" Muttered Kankuro as he brushed himself off and returned to his seat.

"I'm home!" Shouted a feminine voice, Temari. He walked over to her, to see shopping bags and some grocery bags. "Hey lil bro. Can you help me take the grocery to the kitchen?"

The red-haired teen took the groceries and shot her a glare, before heading to the kitchen.

"So what'd I miss?" Asked Temari from the living room.

"We have new neighbors." Gaara said, as he tried to shove celery into the fridge. The red-haired lad succeeded in doing that, but there was a whole bag off groceries left.

"Ah! I'll meet them. You two! Start dinner!" Temari shouted, as she put on her jacket.

20000000000000000000000000000000000006

There was a knock on the door.

"Hinata! I'm busy setting things up! Can you get that?" Hiashi yelled from his new study.

"Ok." Hinata replied as she walked over to the door and opened it to see a girl with her blond hair tied up in 4 buns.

"Hey! I'm your new neighbor." She grinned.

"Hi…I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Who are you?" Hinata smiled timidly.

"Shukaku Temari. Anyway, have you met my younger brother? He's about your age…" Temari said.

"Uhh…the guy with the red hair?" Hinata silently added, 'And scary.'

"That's him. Gaara." She said.

"Who is it?" Shouted her father again.

"Our neighbor." Hinata replied.

"Hey Mr. Hyuuga! Did you have dinner yet?" Temari shouted. Hinata widened her eyes at the sound of her loud voice.

"Oh! Dinner?" He ran downstairs. "Oops… I forgot." Hiashi sighed deeply.

"Ok then! You can come over for dinner!" Temari grinned. Hinata's eyes widened even more. Dinner? With…with Gaara?

"Is this okay with your parents?" Hiashi asked. There was a long silence. "Is there something wrong?" Hinata looked at Temari who had a sad look.

"They passed away a year ago. I live with my siblings." Temari said.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Her father apologized.

"Oh it's ok. What's passed is passed. So will you come over for dinner?" The blonde asked, a smile now plastered on her face.

"Sure. Thank you very much." Hiashi thanked.

"Ok. Come over when you're finished dressing up or something. We're at the house on your right." Temari waved and walked out.

"She's a nice girl. I bet her siblings are as nice as her." Her father grinned. Hinata closed the door.

Oh, how wrong he is.

_A/N- there's chapter 2! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Here's chapter three of **My New Life!**_

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, then I would know who is the leader of Akatsuki. **

There was a click and the opening of the great mahogany door. In came the only Shukaku sister of the family, blonde and all.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Is dinner prepared yet?" Shouted Temari, as she took off her coat and hung it on a rack.

"Yeah!" Replied the elder brother, Kankuro.

"Is there enough food for five people?" She asked, as she entered the kitchen.

"Why 5?" Her younger brother asked, as he finished frying an egg.

"Our new neighbors are coming over for dinner." The blonde said, tasting the soup and frowning, "Needs more salt." She picked up a saltshaker and sprinkled some of the white grains into the boiling soup.

Kankuro spit out the soda he was drinking and was immediately coughing. Gaara turned towards his sister and gave her a glare.

"What?" The two guys stared at her, as if she had grown two heads. For as long as the Shukaku brothers have known, they had never invited people over, unless it was for school reasons.

The dark green-eyed teen sighed, "Look, I'm tired of your two trying to get rid of neighbors. Last time, you made them move to Australia! I'm just asking for you two to be nice."

"Nice isn't in Gaara's vocabulary." Kankuro pointed out, putting down his can of soda. As expected, Gaara shoved him for that little comment. The elder brother shoved him back. This begun a shoving match, until it became a fistfight.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Temari snapped. The fighting stopped. "Good. Now, prepare two more bowls of rice. It looks like you guys made enough-"

**Ding Dong. **

"They're here." Gaara muttered.

"You get the door." Kankuro said, running into the kitchen for the bowls of rice Temari mentioned.

Gaara mumbled something about life being better without his siblings and walked to the doorway. He looked through the peephole and saw the girl from before and an older man. The red-haired lad opened the door.

"Hello. You must be one of Temari's siblings." The man in front of him greeted. "Is that the love kanji on your forehead?"The man mused.

"Yeah. Tattoo." Gaara muttered and widened the door space to let them in.

"Hi again…" Said Hinata, in an almost inaudible voice.

"…" Gaara shut the door when the girl took a hint and finally walked in.

Later, Hiashi, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari sat around a wooden table, food and rice in front of them.

"It looks great. You three are excellent chefs." Hiashi complimented.

"Thanks." Temari smiled.

"Well, for introductions, I'm Hyuuga Hiashi and this is Hyuuga Hinata." The man introduced.

"These are my younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro." Temari said, as Gaara nodded at his name.

"Yo." Greeted Kankuro, through rice when his name was called.

Hiashi laughed and started eating too.

"Uhh…father, I have to use…the washroom." Hinata told her father.

"Of course! It's the room upstairs, 2nd to your right." Temari said, cutting Hiashi off, leaving him nodding. Hinata thanked the blonde and walked up the wooden stairs.

Everything seemed darker on the way up. Also, the further away she was from the dinner table, the creepier the house looked. When she finally reached the upstairs hallway, it was dark, except for one flickering light bulb. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Room second to your right…" She muttered, taking a right turn. She came face to face with a black door. "Why me?" She asked herself. The dark-haired girl turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

It was a bedroom.

"Wrong room." She sighed. The light-purple eyed girl was about to leave when something caught her eye.

It was a sketchbook.

Hinata picked it up and flipped it to the first page.

There was a sketch of Temari and Kankuro with weird clothing on. It looked like something out of a ninja movie.

She flipped to the next page to see a sketch of a mini Gaara. He was in the arms of a kind looking lady. "Mommy," was scribbled down on the right hand corner.

The dark-haired girl kept looking through the pages, seeing many beautiful sketches. She was almost done and looked at the most recent sketch…

Her…

It was when she was giving the pie to the red-haired teen!

"Nosy aren't we?"

Hinata spun around to face Shukaku Gaara, glaring at her, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I-I…" She started, dropping the sketchbook, frightened.

Gaara continued glaring at her.

"S-sorry." Hinata picked up the sketchbook and handed it to him, slightly trembling.

Gaara took it and placed it on his desk. "What are you doing in my room?" He demanded.

"Temari gave me the w-wrong directions." Hinata said, fumbling with her hands, looking down.

A hand cupped her chin and forced her to stare into aquamarine eyes. "You need to work on your self-esteem." He let go of her. "The washroom is the room next door." The red-haired teen said, leading her out of his room.

Hinata saw him shut the door and go back downstairs. She sighed in relief and entered the small washroom, which seemed cheerier then anything else.

The dark haired girl returned to the table minutes after.

"Ah, there you are." Hiashi smiled when Hinata took a seat. "Temari told me that Gaara's a good artist too."

Hinata nodded, "I know."

"I'm guessing he showed you a picture of something." Hiashi said, ruffling her hair.

Temari laughed a little, "So, why'd you move to Konoha?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kankuro stared at the older man.

"Kankuro!" Temari glared at her brother.

"No worries. Well, we moved here because I found a wonderful job here." The father of Hinata answered.

"Ah… That sounds nice. Hmm…" Temari put down her spoon, "Have you ever been to Konoha before?"

"Nope." Hiashi answered, taking a sip of his soup. "Mmm…Wonderful chefs, you are."

"But I saw you somewhere before…" Temari continued.

"Oh! You must mean my twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi." Mr. Hyuuga told her.

"No wonder," Temari turned towards her younger brother, "Gaara, eat _something." _She scolded.

The red-haired teen picked up a piece of fried egg and ate it. "There." He stood up and left the table.

"Heh. Told you nice wasn't in his vocabulary." Kankuro stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Sorry, Gaara's always like this." The blonde apologized for her brother's behavior.

"No worries." Hiashi said.

Meanwhile, Hinata's thoughts were on the aquamarine-eyed teen.

"_He's…so cold…"_ She thought.

After dinner, the Hyuuga's left with a thanks.

"Seeya soon Hinata." Temari said, waving her hand.

"Bye." Hinata waved back.

Maybe she'll like Konoha after all…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update that often anymore. It's called school. Anyway, it might take me up to a month to update now…

_Thanks for the reviews people! Love you all! Too bad I can't update that often anymore… So! Here's chapter 4! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto one bit. **

Next morning, Hinata stared at the note that was on the kitchen counter.

It read:

_Hinata, I'm going to be at work today and I think you start school today too. Your cousin, Neji, will be picking you up at 8am. You better get your backpack together. _

_-Your dad._

The shorthaired teen crumpled up the letter, shot it at the wastebasket and missed. "I'll never make it for basketball." She joked. Hinata shook her head and walked upstairs, to her room.

'Well, the walls should be dry,' Hinata thought, as she picked up a painting. "Kinomoto Kitaro." She sighed, as she read the name off the painting. Actually, that name was on most of her favourite paintings.

She started slowly hanging them up on her walls. One of them was of an angel with a scythe through one of her wings. Another was of a pretty lady. There were a lot more, but she had no time. It was almost 8' o clock!

Hinata started stuffing things into her backpack, muttering, "Pencil case…binders…folders…" After rechecking everything, she ran downstairs and plopped herself on the couch. She stared at her digital watch she had on her wrist. It said, "_7:59." _

"3…2…1…" Hinata counted down. "Apparently, he's not on time."

Ding Dong. 

"Maybe not." She smiled as she headed to the door. The dark-haired teen hopped to the door and opened it.

"Hinata?" She stared at a teen with long black haired tied down.

"Err…yeah…" Hinata blinked several times. "You're… Neji?"

"That's me. Let's go." Neji said, walking away.

"Uh…Sure…" Hinata picked up her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. "Bah!" Hinata lost her balance. Luckily, she regained her footing before falling over and looking like a clumsy idiot.

"…Hinata. It's the first day of school. You don't need that much stuff." Neji informed, brow raised. Hinata turned red.

"S-sorry…I'm usually clumsy…" She murmured.

"Let's get going. Father's car is in your driveway." Neji pointed at the red _Honda. _

"Oh ok…" Hinata saw the waving man in the car. Once they arrived at the door of the car, Neji opened the door for her. She entered with a thanks.

Once they began driving, she quickly noticed the silence in the car. Hinata…felt comfortable…in this situation. I mean….it's quiet…not noisy…feels nice for a change.

Hinata looked out the window, to see them pass several rows of houses. Then finally, she could see a mall. Then there were some stores. Finally, they arrived at a school. It was looks pretty big from the car window.

s"We're here." Her uncle said. "I'll pick you two up after school, alright?"

They both nodded.

"Good."

The cousins exited the car and headed towards the entrance. On her way, Hinata saw people hanging around the front yard…did she mention that the yard…was huge?

'How could we afford this?' Hinata mused, staring at the huge school. 'It's dad's new job…?' She continued walking towards the entrance, staring wide-eyed at everything. And everything took a while to look at.

"Oof!" Hinata crashed into someone. Because of her heavy bag, she was on her back, sprawled out.

"…You again. The clumsy one." Gaara stared at her, eyes emotionless.

"…G-Gaara…." Hinata eyes went wide. She started trying to wriggle out of this turtle-like position, but was stuck. She turned bright red, noticing many looks she was receiving.

A hand was extended out. She looked up to see Neji do that. 'Well, of course Gaara wouldn't help.' She thought, slightly disappointed. 'Wait…why do I care?' Hinata stayed red and grabbed the hand.

"Thanks…" Hinata said, ending up inaudible. Neji tried pulling, but failed.

"Hinata. What is in your bag?" Neji grunted, still trying to pull her up. The light-purple eyed girl turned a fraction redder.

Another hand was extended. Hinata stared at the hand…attached to a black-clothed arm….to a black-clothed shoulder…to…a Gaara… She was now redder than anyone can be. Hinata gently grabbed the hand and with the help of her cousin and her neighbor, she was now back on two feet.

"T-thank you." She repeated, bowing to both the teens in front of them.

"Let's go Hinata," Neji eyed Gaara and then looked at his watch, "The bell's going to ring." Hinata nodded and gave the red-haired teen a timid wave. She walked off with her cousin.

2000000000000000000000006

Gaara stared at her. 'Why did I do that?' He questioned himself, but came up with no answers. Finally, he decided on this: Out of pity. She did happen to look ridiculous in that position.

"Hey! Gaara!" The red-haired teen turned his head to see Naruto running up to him, with the usual goofy grin on his face.

"Uzumaki." Gaara used his usual greeting.

"Geez, Gaara, the least you can do is use my first name." Naruto glared, crossing his arms.

"Hn." Gaara muttered, walking towards the entrance.

"Oh yeah. Class." Naruto muttered, following after Gaara. "So, did you study for that stupid math test?"

"Did you?" They arrived at their lockers.

"Yeah. In order to get Sakura-chan's attention, I have to ace this test!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out a green math binder. A bit too hard. Sheets of paper came flying out of the binder and several other binders fell onto the floor. The blonde's eyes widened. He dropped down onto the floor and started quickly gathering his papers.

"You're clumsy too." Gaara stated, having his binders in his arms and looking at his schedule. "Math. Science." He muttered.

"Too?" Naruto asked, standing up, once he finished his gathering.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, walking away.

"You're hiding something." Naruto looked at him suspiciously, once he caught up.

"It's nothing. Just new neighbors." The aquamarine-eyed lad replied, stopping at a door they arrived at. It read: MATH.

"Eh? New neighbors…? You still haven't run them out yet?" Naruto asked, noting Gaara's favorite pastime…next to staring out the window.

"The wicked witch of the west made us…be nice." The red-haired teen muttered, pushing the door open.

"Shukaku Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto. You two are late…again." Their math teacher, Umino Iruka, stated, one hand on his hip, giving them his "Detention" glare.

Gaara shrugged and walked over to his desk. Naruto followed in suit, sticking his tongue out at Iruka. The black haired teacher muttered something incoherent and looked around the class. "We have a new student." Iruka stated, his eyes landing on Hinata.

She turned red.

"Hyuuga Hinata, could you please stand up?" Mr. Umino asked, staring at Hinata, waiting for a reply. The shorthaired girl stood up shakily, and bowed.

"G-good morning… I-I'm Hinata…" Hinata kept her head bowed.

"Obviously. Scar face here said so." Gaara said out loud. There were some chuckles in the class.

"Gaara. You will stay with me after school for a detention." Iruka glared at the troublemaker.

"I know. The usual." Gaara retorted, shrugging it off.

"Gaara." Iruka shook his head slowly. 'What will I do with you?' Iruka thought, sighing inwardly.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The red-haired teen said, having a bored look in his eyes.

Iruka sighed in defeat. "Ok. Let's begin the test." From that, he received many groans from the class. "Hinata, do you want to do the test?"

"Umm…" Hinata mumbled, not really wanting to do it, but wanting to leave a good impression. "Ok…"

"Good. Lucky, I printed extras." Iruka grinned, handing out sheets of tests.

2000000000000000000006

Hinata examined the test.

"Hey."

The shorthaired girl looked to her right to see a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes…and a big forehead.

"H-hi…" Hinata greeted back, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm Sakura. Welcome to Konoha High. May I borrow an eraser?" Sakura finally got to her point.

"Sure." Hinata handed her a pink eraser. The girl thanked her and continued her test. Hinata decided to do that too. 'I know this.' The light purple-eyed teen thought, continuing to write, scratching noises could be heard.

200000000000000000006

Gaara stared at the paper. 'Too easy.' The red-haired teen thought, starting to write.

After 20 minutes of pencil scratching and working, Iruka called times up. He collected the papers, earning some glared from the students. Well, except for the top 2 students. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Alright, while I mark these tests, you may talk amongst yourselves. Introduce yourself to Hinata." Iruka shrugged, taking a seat on his leather-spinning chair.

2000000000000000000006

Yamanaka Ino approached Hinata, hands on her hips. "Hyuuga." She gave the Hyuuga girl a warning look. "Don't you dare go near my Sasuke."

"Umm…who's Sasuke?" Came the innocent answer.

"That hottie over there." The teen with long-blonde hair pointed to a raven-haired teen, sitting there, looking really annoyed.

"HEY! Blondie, who are you looking at?" Came a voice. Ino turned around to see Sakura, her old friend, however, now a rival.

"What do you want, billboard head?" Ino retorted, glaring at the pink-haired teen.

"Back off from the new kid. She isn't Sasuke's type anyway." Sakura glared at her.

"Heh. You're right this time billboard head." Ino scoffed, examining Hinata, who was doodling on her notebook. "Hey, not bad." The blonde commented, staring at the doodle.

"Hm?" Sakura looked over Hinata's shoulder to see the doodle. "For once, I agree with Ino-pig here."

"BILLBOARD HEAD!" Ino glared, a vein popped.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura retorted, also having a vein pop.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Came a voice. Both girls turned to see Sasuke, having a look that said, "STFU!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura turned red.

"My name is just Sasuke, alright? Not –kun, -sama, -san, whatever!" The coal-eyed teen shouted, glaring at them.

"C-can you…please leave…?" Hinata asked quietly, however being ignored.

"Hey. The poor girl said you should leave. HEY! Are you listening to me?" A messy-haired guy shouted.

"T-thanks…" Hinata thanked, both girls and Sasuke quieting down.

"No probs. Name's Inuzuka Kiba. All you have to do is yell at them to shut them up." The brown-haired teen said, winking.

"H-hi…" Hinata smiled. She went back to her doodling.

'It's going to be a long day.' Hinata thought, smiling slightly.

_A/N- this chapter was pretty long! So this is my apology for my late update and me not updating that often anymore! Ok! So please review and I'll seeya soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- ok! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 5!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata giggled at a joke Sakura told.

"Hinata. That wasn't funny." Ino winked. "What's funny is the size of Sakura's forehead!"

The dark-haired girl bit her lip, a giggle dying to come out. The pink-haired teen glared daggers at the blonde.

Ino didn't care what Sakura thought, so she just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Oi. What's so funny?" Nara Shikamaru asked, as he took a seat at the cafeteria table the three girls sat at. It was lunchtime, the lazy boy's favourite subject.

Sakura's lips twitched upwards, an evil plan in mind. "Oh. Just cause she has a HUGE crush on you. She said she doesn't love Sasuke anymore."

"Shocker." Shikamaru shrugged, spooning in some fried rice.

"Geez. You never get a big reaction from good ol' Can-care-less boy." Sakura rolled her eyes, sipping chocolate milk.

"Shika. First of all, I don't have a crush on you. Second of all, there is NO way I can lose my love for Sasuke-kun. Third of all, Sakura's a big fat liar. You should know that." Ino said, index finger pointed at first Shikamaru, then Sasuke and then Sakura, as an indication.

"WHO YA CALLING A LIAR?" Sakura shouted, a vein ready to pop.

Hinata stared blankly at them, a fork with a piece of egg near her mouth. "Uhh…is it always this weird here?" The dark-haired girl asked, to no one in particular.

"It is."

Oh no. Please don't be him…please…oh god, no… Hinata looked up to catch a certain red head looking at her, tray of food in his hands.

Yup. It's him.

Behind him was the blonde from this morning. Naruto, was it?

"Eh heh heh. Thanks Gaara. I needed help." Said Naruto, a big grin on his face. He placed down the tray in his hands, which consists of ramen and a pop.

Gaara did too. Apparently, this was Naruto's lunch…too…

"Where's your lunch?" Hinata thought…out loud.

"Detention boy doesn't eat a lot." Shikamaru answered, yawning. In the background was the arguing of both Sasuke fans.

The red head sent Shikamaru a glare that said, "You won't live for long." However, the smart guy shrugged and sipped his juice box.

"Hey." Came a voice. Hinata looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Gaara greeted, his usual greeting.

"Hey man." Naruto grinned, scooting over offering a seat. A bark was heard, as Kiba took the seat. "Hey!" Naruto complained. Kiba petted Akamaru, who was clinging onto the inside of his overly large coat.

Sasuke examined his options. Next to _them… _Next to Kiba… Next to Shikamaru… Or next to Gaara?

" Oh Sasuke! We have a seat here." Both Ino and Sakura declared, shoving each other to make room for the raven-haired lad.

The Uchiha stared at them. He took a seat next to Gaara, which was a great insult to both girls.

Hinata smiled at the Uchiha's actions, finding it funny. She pulled out her sketchbook, and started doodling a little comic strip, consisting of this little scene.

"Hm. An artist?" Kiba looked at her doodle from across the table. Akamaru cocked his head to the right, also peering at the drawing. Hinata nodded slightly, continuing to draw.

"Nice drawing." Shikamaru said, glancing at the sketchbook and then once again, staring at the clouds.

"T-thanks." She mumbled, barely audible to anyone. Well, except for Kiba, who had incredible hearing. Ironic thing was, he doesn't listen in class, and so he just plummets down from there with bad marks.

2000000000000000000000000006

Temari shouted, "You shouldn't nag about my hair!" She stuck out her tongue at Tsuchi Kin, who just smirked.

"Ah screw this shit about hair." Tayuya rolled her eyes, cleaning her flute with a cloth.

"Maybe cause your isn't that good either." Temari retorted glaring at the dark pink-haired teen.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Haku sighed, placing a frayed chip in his mouth. "Aren't we friends?"

"That's what blondie says." Tayuya shrugged, standing up and placing her flute down. She picked up her tray of food and headed towards a nearby trashcan.

"Haku, don't waist your breath on these two." Kin said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Haku sighed deeply once more. "I feel so out of place."

"Don't worry kid, we're your friends." Temari grinned placing an arm around Haku's shoulders.

"Tem. I'm older then you." Haku simply said, crumpling his chip bag up and shooting it towards the trashcan.

Tayuya clapped her hands together once her garbage was gone. So she continued back to the table…but stopped when something hit her face. She glared at a chip bag. She glared at the person who threw it.

"Uhh…sorry…" Haku smiled nervously, scratching his head.

"You better be." Tayuya threatened, a scowl on her face.

A loud melody started playing.

"Get your cell, girl." Kin raised a brow at Temari.

"Right. Right." Temari shook her head and flipped open her dark purple flip-phone.

"Hello?" Temari asked. A few seconds later, she suddenly frowned. "Ok. Just wait." The blonde stood up. She placed her hand over the phone and mouthed to her friends, "Be right back." They nodded in response.

The 18-year old walked towards the youngest brother, who was sitting at the table from across the cafeteria. "Gaara. Business." She said once she reached the table, her face on serious mode.

The red-haired teen nodded and snatched the phone from her. "What do you want?" He snarled into the phone, as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Hinata blinked several times. The older Shukaku walked back to her table. The dark-haired girl stood up from her table.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, feeding a piece of meat to Akamaru.

"…The washroom." Hinata replied, picking up her sketchbook and quickly following the retreating red head.

The dark-haired girl followed him into a dark hallway. Why do things always have to be like this?

"I have paid…" There was a long silence. Hinata felt a bit more nervous. "There is no point in doing this my way is there? I will not work with you again… You go so low as to threaten me? I call that a bluff…. Indeed, I do not believe you… Yes, I know this is illegal, but people like you don't care." There was a clap sound, from the closing of the phone.

The dark-haired girl jumped a little, causing her hand to accidentally hit a locker, letting out a loud clang noise.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Hinata shut her eyes, afraid of what was coming next…

Nothing.

Did Gaara not notice her presence?

"Hyuuga."

Guess not.

Hinata's eyes widened, as she stared into the eyes of a demon.

Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Seasons Greetings! Happy Holidays! Joy to the World! –That would basically be the message I would be saying if I had updated for the past 3 months! I apologize for the LONG wait! Here's chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: How much does it cost to buy the show Naruto? I have 3 dollars! ….WHAT???? HOLY…SH!T! **

Hinata stared, frightened, at Gaara, who was glaring at her. "I-I… I…" she stuttered. Because of her trembling, her sketchbook slipped from her hands and landed with a thud on the floor.

"You were eavesdropping," he simply said, still glaring at her.

Hinata looked down at her sketchbook, not wanting to look up at the redhead's cold eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" The dark-blue haired girl apologized.

"What were you doing out here?" he demanded, cornering her.

"I-I had to g-go to the was-washroom," answered Hinata nervously. She was fiddling with her fingers, looking left and right.She bent down and picked up her sketchbook and shuffled back to the lunchroom, feeling Gaara's eyes on her every step of the way.

"I could've said the name during the phonecall," muttered Gaara. He walked back to the lunchroom, thinking about Hinata. Should he tell her? She already knows parts of it. Maybe? Maybe not?

20000000000000000000000000000006

"Yo! Your food's getting cold," informed Kiba, taking the last bite to his sandwich. He threw away the wrapper and started sipping from juice box.

Hinata took a seat next to Sakura and started eating her fried rice, which was cold. She sighed and flipped open her sketchbook and continued her comic. Every stroke on her pencil she took was thoughtless, since her thoughts were elsewhere.

"_Gaara is doing something illegal?" _wondered the light-eyed girl, still sketching and shoving a spoon of rice in her mouth.

"Hey, Hinata…"

"_Illegal? Why?"_

"Hinata!"

_"I don't know…"_

"HYUUGA HINATA!" shouted a voice, waking Hinata up from her thoughts.

The dark-haired girl jumped and dropped her pencil and spoon. She looked over at the person who talked to her. It was Sakura. The pink-haired girl stared at her weirdly and asked, "That's supposed to be a comic right?"

Hinata looked down at the sketchbook to discover a small drawing of Gaara. She turned bright, BRIGHT red and quickly closed up her sketchbook. "I know who you're thinking about!" teased Sakura.

"Who?" Asked Ino, trying to steal a look at the sketchbook. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were watching because of Sakura's little tease. However, in mere moments, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked away and continued eating their lunch.

Sakura pried the sketchbook from Hinata's hands and skimmed through the pages. She finally found the page she wanted and tried showing it to everyone, but Hinata was blocking the page with her hands.

The sketchbook was snatched away. Sakura blinked when it suddenly disappeared. It was snapped shut and handed to the dark-haired girl. "Here," said Gaara. He took a seat and started doodling on the lunchroom table with a pen.

"Thank you," mumbled Hinata.

"Where have you been?" asked Naruto, stacking the two trays he had used.

"I had a phone call," replied Gaara, not even glancing at the blonde.

Hinata took a peek at what the aquamarine-eyed teen was drawing. It was a whole design. It seemed like it was made a long time ago and was still being worked on. "What's that?" asked Hinata.

Gaara, still working on the design, answered, "This is what I do during lunch."

"Yeah, and he's got millions of these designs around the school. He gets bored a lot," added Shikamaru.

"He's got one on every lunchroom table! I'm serious!" Naruto exclaimed, "Wanna see?"

Hinata shook her head and continued on with her lunch.

"I heard Gaara's got new neighbors," informed the blonde, a grin on his face.

Shikamaru looked up at Naruto and stated, "I'm guessing he's already scared them away?"

Naruto suddenly had a serious look in his face and said, "No…Gaara couldn't! Why? Because the scary witch of the house has….has…FORCED HIM TO BE NICE!" Everyone at the table, except for Hinata and Gaara, gave a mock gasp.

"Temari's probably getting annoyed at those two chasing away the neighbors," laughed Ino, referring to Kankuro and Gaara, "So, who are the poor suckers that are the Shukaku's new neighbors?"

Naruto shrugged and turned to Gaara, "Who ARE the new neighbors?"

The redhead merely pointed at Hinata and continued drawing the design. Silence spread across the table. All eyes were on the Hyuuga girl.

"YOU'RE Gaara's new neighbor?" asked Kiba, at last. The silence was broken and everyone was questioning her.

"Yes…" Hinata answered for every question, which was basically the same.

20000000000000000006

Kankuro yawned. He stared up at the bright blue skies. The brunette would always do this with his friends after lunch, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon and Zaku Abumi. They were an odd bunch. Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and Sakon were siblings, which Zaku just moved to Konoha a while ago.

"49," said Jiroubou, munching on a chocolate bar.

"50…no! 51!" shouted Sakon.

"52…53…54…55…56…57…58…" Counted Zaku.

"I see a whole flock," informed Kidoumaru, staring up at the sky. They were bored…bored enough to count birds that are flying by.

The whole group lied down in a circle. Wrappers and soda cans were littered around them. Kankuro yawned and then looked at his watch. "5 minutes till the bell rings," informed the brunette.

A soda can flew to Kankuro's face. "Who the hell threw that??" demanded Kankuro, sitting up, glaring at everyone. His friends snickered and pointed at his sister. Temari stood there, a grim look on her face. "Why 'd you throw that?" asked the eldest brother, rubbing his head.

"_He _called again," said Temari.

"Again? Why?" Kankuro asked, fully concentrating on his sister.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Zaku, also sitting up. The whole group sat up and stared at the Shukaku siblings.

"It's really none of our business," stated Kidoumaru, getting up from the grass and walking towards the building.

"I guess," muttered Zaku, following the spider-obsessed teen. Jiroubou also walked towards the building, leaving the Shukaku siblings and Sakon. Finally, Sakon walked away, waving at Kankuro.

Temari watched her brother's friends leave. She looked at her brother and said, "Your friends aren't nosy…unlike my friends," she sighed.

"So you admit my friends are better then yours?" grinned Kankuro. He received another can-to-the-head, courtesy of his sister. "Hey, what's up with _him _calling Gaara again?"

"I don't know. Ask Gaara, cause he was the one that talked to _him_," shrugged Temari. They were…somewhat worried for their brother…sure he wasn't the best brother in the world, but they were related none-the-less.

2000000000000000000000000000000006

"You're ditching detention?" Naruto asked, as they walked through the hallways after school was over. Gaara was beside him, walking to one of the school's many exits.

"Yes," Gaara simply said, walking ahead.'

"Why?"

"…" The redhead kept quiet.

"Hey! Why???" Naruto demanded.

Gaara turned around and glared at Naruto and replied, "Shut up. It's none of your business." He walked away.

Naruto watched him go in curiosity. What's so secretive that Gaara wouldn't tell Naruto? What's so secretive that Gaara would say "Shut up" to Naruto? What's up with Gaara these days? Something's up and Naruto would be the first to find out!

A/N- Alrighty! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! Seeya! 


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – First of all, I'd like to say that…I AM SUPER UBER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THREE YEARS. ._. As you may have noticed…that's a really..really long time. Anyway, hopefully, I'd be forgiven. T__T I already had a chapter halfway written, but I lost it…oh well. I CAN FIX THAT! _

_I ESPECIALLY MISS THIS PART:_

**Disclaimer: It has already been a couple of years…So I'd like to make this disclaimer hilarious. :3 **

"**Knock knock."**

"**Who's there?"**

"**Me!"**

"**Me who?"**

"**Me no owney Naruto. :3"**

"…**.duh."**

_Okay. That wasn't funny. . _

-

A pair of blue eyes followed a certain redhead's path towards home. These pair of blue eyes belonged to one, Uzumaki Naruto, a wonderfully nosy friend of Gaara's. The blonde was taken with curiosity as Gaara took a sharp turn to the right into an alley.

"What is he doing?" mumbled Naruto. He crept out of the bushes and tossed away the leafy accessories he had adorned his head with as "camouflage." He threw himself against the wall and peeked from the corner into the alley.

Gaara was leaning against the wall, right next to a dumpster. (How in hell does he stand the smell?, thought the blonde.) The darkening sky blurred Naruto's vision a little, but he could still manage to make out that the person was definitely his friend. Naruto used the increasing darkness to creep behind a pile of trash.

Unlike Gaara, he couldn't exactly STAND it. He started gagging.

Silently of course.

A loud chuckle suddenly came from where Naruto was five minutes ago. Lucky for the blonde, he was completely hidden by the stinking pile of leftover dinners and lovely pieces of an unknown, furry material. He wasn't going to be discovered anytime soon.

"Shukaku-san! It's wonderful seeing you again." Said a voice, dripping with false sincerity. Naruto couldn't recognize it at all.

"You. Why do you want to see me now? I got the text in last period." Growled the familiar voice of Gaara.

"You see…one of my clients had some problems with the money transfer. It had turned out to be a little higher than they had intended." Said the other person.

"Just like last time right?" scoffed Gaara.

Naruto managed to find a hole in between two blocky trash bags. The dark took over at this time, so he could only see a tall, thin stature of the mystery man.

"Ohh, Shukaku-san, you don't want your identity revealed to my clients now do you? They would tear you apart if they figure out what YOU'VE tricked them into buying." Laughed the mystery man that Naruto started referring to as "Mr. X" in his mind.

Following the threat, a loud clash of metal could be heard. _Had Gaara thrown something?_ Thought Naruto. He squinted his eyes a little, trying to get a better view. Then, there was shouting and a continuous flow of thuds and crashes. Eventually, the streetlights went on.

Using the light, Naruto could see the redhead's eyes were wide open and his mouth was fixed into a snarl. The other figure wore all black and his face was concealed underneath a white theater mask. A trashcan on its side rolled away from the two, having been thrown.

Within two seconds, Mr. X noticed the streetlights and swore. He was no longer protected by the darkness. He picked up two trash bags and threw it at the angry teen.

Gaara flinched and threw himself to the wall. However, when he looked away, Mr. X escaped out of the alley. The redhead swore.

Naruto climbed out of the pile of trash and asked "Dude! Are you okay?" Ten seconds later, he realized that he revealed that he was spying. "Shit."

The angry redhead took a moment to register his existence and exploded. He grabbed the blonde and shoved him against the wall. "What the HELL were you doing there?"

"Okayokay! Don't kill me alright? I was just…worried! Who WAS that guy?" he asked, shaking himself from the clutches of the youngest Shukaku.

"…he's…no one." Gaara said, calming down a bit. "Regardless, don't tell anyone this happened okay?"

Naruto paused for a second before he replied. _I'll get information out of Gaara later…_ "Okay dude. I swear on my ramen that I won't tell anybody."

Hearing that, Gaara relaxed entirely. "In that case, I'm going home." He started walking away.

Naruto shouted, "If there's any crap that you're in, tell me before you're screwed! I'm not just your friend for show!"

Gaara didn't turn around.

-

Hinata huffed as she lugged a LARGE bag of garbage into the trashcan 10 meters away from her house. Their new garage wasn't as new as they thought. The people that used to live in their house had a nice collection of dead, preserved bugs.

Her father fainted as soon as he saw a large millipede in a glass case. The poor teen had to drag her father onto the couch and then clear the garage of the collection of bugs.

Hinata collapsed on the curb as soon as she clapped the metal lid onto the trashcan. She stared up into the sky. There weren't any stars out tonight. The short-haired teen sighed. _What an empty feeling._

"Hyuuga. What are you doing out here?" asked a voice.

Hinata jumped and looked for the source of the fright. She found him standing right behind her. She spun around.

"J-just taking out the trash." She stuttered. Her hands found some grass and she started plucking some from the lawn. Her eyes refused to meet the redhead's.

Noticing her nervousness, he sat right beside her. He chuckled to himself.

"Then why are you sitting down on the curb, all alone? You know someone could kidnap you right now."

She shuddered as soon as he said that. "I-is that so?"

_This girl is fun to tease. I might as well shake off that bastard's comments with this girl's company. _He thought. "Do you know the story about Aburame Shino?"

"…Aburame Shino?" Hinata continued to stare at the pieces of grass she plucked.

The redhead smirked. "Yes. Aburame Shino… He used to live in your house, Hyuuga. He had a large collection of bugs and he enjoyed storing it in his garage."

Her eyes widened.

Gaara continued with a story-teller voice, "He was once a happy child…accompanied by his bugs and surrounded by his friends at school. His life couldn't be much better. However…" He trailed off, watching for Hinata's reaction.

Her body stilled and she held her breath. "However…?" she repeated.

"However, someone started stealing his bugs. Someone spray painted "I'm going to get you" onto his house. They even started smashing his windows. No one knew who that was because he didn't have any enemies.

One day, he was sitting on the curb—just like you, and then, minutes later, he disappeared. The next morning, his parents discovered a cryptic message written on the curb with red paint…or blood, that said "Squashed." He was never seen again. Not even till this day, did they ever find his body." Gaara finished.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. The redhead peered at Hinata and saw that she was very still. "Hyuuga?" He called. She didn't move at all.

And then, she fell.

Backwards.

Gaara's eyes widened as little when her body collapsed onto the grass. She was in the exact same position as earlier, when she fell over with her oversized backpack. It triggered the redhead's memory.

Gaara stared. His mouth was twitching. He drew long breaths as he processed the situation. The breaths turned into soft laughter...then a little louder. Then, he went all out.

"WHAT THE HEEELLL!!!" He erupted into a large fit of laughter. "S-she…AHAHAHAH!!!" Tears welled up into his eyes as he glimpsed at her turtle position.

Minutes later, he stopped laughing and quickly calmed himself. His face changed back into a stoic expression. Gaara stood up, brushed himself off and turned to face his house. He looked back down on Hinata. "I shouldn't just leave you there…" he mumbled.

The redhead picked her up without much struggle and carried her to the Hyuuga door. He knocked on the door.

No one came to open it.

He knocked again.

Once again, there was no reply. Where the hell was her dad?

Eventually, he gave up. "What do I do with you?" he wondered out loud as he looked at the girl in his arms. He never actually held one, so he just watched her in wonder.

The chilly wind blew at them. Gaara would've ignored it, if Hinata hadn't shuddered. He rolled his eyes and peered through one of her houses' windows. He saw Hiashi on the couch, knocked out. Why? Gaara doesn't want to know.

He tried knocking on the window, but Hiashi refused to wake up. Something major must've happened to him that caused him to stay unconscious for so long…

"Whatever." Mumbled Gaara.

He had three choices: leave her out in the cold and see if she dies, keep knocking and hopefully he'd wake up, or bring her inside his house.

Option number two was impossible because our redhead lacked what we called "patience." Number one was possible, but he was the one that made her faint. So, he had no choice but to resort to option three…bring her inside…his…house.

"At least Temari and Kankuro are at work till next morning. Those two suckers got graveyard shifts." Gaara sighed. He carried the girl to the Shukaku's door and put her down, gently. He opened the door and then took her inside.

_A/N – That should be the end of this chapter ;] I made it…long-ish, so I hope you guys like it. X_X Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review =D _


End file.
